Kenshin Torture
by kenshinotaku
Summary: Time to torture Kenshin!
1. Love can make you do crazy things

**Chapter 1: Love Can Make You Do Crazy Things**

_**INTRO: **_HELLOOO EVERYONE! Kenshinotaku here to bring you another story(my other Kenshin torture disappeared :'() so I shall make another. P.S. sorry for taking so long, I had writer's block for so long it drove me nuts.

**Kenshinotaku: **Alrighty, time to bring out our main vic-I mean player, hehehe. KENSHIN!-fangirls scream-

**Kenshin:**-walks out slowly-Um, Kenshinotaku-dono, why am I here?

**Kenshinotaku:** Cause my stories all about you. Now, how about we get started with…..THESE!-pulls out photos-

**Kenshin: **Oro?

**Kenshinotaku:**-turns pictures so audience can see-The first picture is of Kenshin dressing as a maid to make Kaoru happy, the second is Kenshin having his little fantasies, and the third is him kis-Kenshin covers my mouth-

**Kenshin:** NO MORE! Where did you get those photos!

**Kenshinotaku:** One of the best resources I have, HIKO!

**Hiko:**-walks on stage laughing-Heheheh, I knew those would come in handy, I got a lot of money out of it.

**Kenshin:** Master!

**Hiko:** You'll live.

**Kaoru:** What are you guys talking about?

**Kenshin:**-blushes-K-Kaoru-dono?!

**Kenshinotaku:** Oooo, Kenshin-Sama's blushing!

**Kenshin:** Please don't call sessha, -Sama.

**Kenshinotaku:** But, it's better than sessha.

**Kenshin:**-groans-, -tripped by my foot and accidentally kisses Kaoru-

**Kenshinotaku:**-takes dozens of pictures-

**Kenshin:** AAH! Stop that!-chases me-

**Kaoru:**-blushes-Um, we know this wasn't that great of a chapter but please review some of your own ideas, and we will try to get them in. BYE!

**Beyond Doubt: **I just wanted to say you have been a great supporter, and I think you're the one that said you don't like stories in this format, but it was the only way I knew how to, Gomenasai(sorry). Hope you still like it though.


	2. Voodoo Doll and imitations

**Chapter 2: Voodoo doll and imitations**

**Kenshinotaku:** Welcome back! It seems this story is off to a slow start, so I am gonna do something new. Let's start the story and see how this plan rolls out(please review any torture ideas you may have)COME ON OUT KENSHIN!

**Kenshin:**-steps on stage-Um, Kenshinotaku-dono, this isn't gonna be anything like the last chapter is it?

**Kenshinotaku:**-smiles innocently-Of coarse not.

**Kenshin:-**sighs in relief-That's good…-sees Kenshinotaku with a doll that looks like him-What are you doing with that?

**Kenshinotaku:**-takes out a needle-Just testing something-pokes the dolls back-

**Kenshin: **Yow!-rubs back-What was that?!

**Kenshinotaku: **Yay, my voodoo doll works!

**Kaoru: **Awwww, it's so cute.

**Kenshin:-**blushes-Wait, Kaoru-dono, when did you get here?

**Kaoru: **I'm part of this too-grabs doll and stabs it's back again-

**Kenshin: **Ow! Kaoru-dono!

**Kenshinotaku: **Okay, while Kaoru has fun with "MY" doll, I will go to my other plan.

**Kenshin: **What plan, de gozaru.

**Kenshinotaku: **An awesome plan, de gozaru.

**Kenshin: **Why are you copying me, de gozaru.

**Kenshinotaku: **I'm not copying you, de gozaru.

**Kenshin: **Sessha believes you are, de gozaru.

**Kenshinotaku: **Sessha believes I'm not, de gozaru.

**Kenshin: **Argh! Stop it, de gozaru!

**Kenshinotaku: **VICTORY, de gozaru.

**Kenshin:-**anger rises-STOP COPYING ME!

**Kaoru:-**pokes the dolls arm-

**Kenshin: **Ouch, KAORU-DONO!

**Kenshinotaku and Kaoru:-**laugh-Well, that's all folks! Hope you liked it.

**Kenshin: **Sessha didn't, de gozaru.

**Kenshinotaku: **Sessha did, de gozaru.

**Kenshin:-**duct tapes Kenshinotaku's mouth-


	3. Kenshin's Sick

**Chapter 3: Kenshin's sick**

**Kenshinotaku: **Welcome all who have been sweet enough to read my story! It's finally time for my next chapter…thank you Warlord Darnell, for this cool idea.

**Sano:** Get on with it!

**Kenshinotaku:**-glares at Sanosuke-Shut up, this is my story

**Sano:**-scoots away from Kenshinotaku-

**Kenshinotaku: **Good, now to bring out Kenshin!

**Kenshin and Kaoru:**-Kaoru carries Kenshin-

**Kenshinotaku:** Oh yeah, I forgot to tell everyone that poor Kenshin-Sama is sick, but we can still have a show.

**Megumi:** Ohohohoho, oh Kaoru, you shouldn't be carrying poor Sir Ken around while he is sick.

**Kaoru:**-growls-and why not!

**Megumi:** Because, your not worth his time

**Kaoru:**-attempts to destroy Megumi-

**Kenshinotaku:**-grabs Kaoru-Now, now, calm down Ka-

**Kaoru:**-glaring daggers at Kenshinotaku-STAY OUT OF THIS!

**Kenshinotaku:** Hey! I'm the one who orders people in this story, go order people around in a different story!

**Kaoru:** Why you!-Kenshinotaku and Kaoru get in huge catfight-

**Kenshin:**-sniffles-Now-sneeze-Now, there's no need to fight

**Megumi: **Oh, let them fight, cause now I get you all to myself-Kenshinotaku and Kaoru stop fighting and see Megumi flirting-

**Kenshinotaku and Kaoru:** GET OFF HIM!-tackle Megumi in unison-

**Sano and Yahiko:** Yeah, CATFIGHT!

**Kenshin:**-sniffle, sigh-Well, this is a good, ACHOO…goodbye-sniffle-for now, sayonara.

**Girls:**-stop fighting, wave, and fight again-

**Author Note:** Thanks again Warlord for this idea, it didn't exactly go as planned, but I hope you still like it….and thank you to all who are reading this…and please send me more ideas, Bye-bye!


	4. Drunk Kenshin

**Chapter 4: Drunk Kenshin**

**Kenshinotaku: **Hello all! I can't believe I'm actually at chapter 4 of Kenshin Torture already. Thanks everyone for reading, reviewing, and following. Now, this chapter we have an idea by Vampirefanatic17 who wants a drunk Kenshin(seems many like him that way ^^)

**Kenshin: **Oro? Why drunk?

**Kenshinotaku:** My reason is cause it's funny, but you'll have to ask the millions of others why they want you drunk.

**Kaoru: **He is adorable that way

**Sano: **I'll get the sake!

**Yahiko: **Hehe, this should be good.

**Kenshin: **Not all of you too…

**Sano:-**smiling evilly-Come on Kenshin, drink up-pours sake into Kenshin's mouth.

A Few Minutes And 5 Sake Bottles Later

**Sano:-**leans Kenshin back up-

**Kenshin:-**wobbling side-to-side-Wh-Why is the room spinning?

**Megumi and Kaoru: **He looks so cute!

**Sano and Yahiko:-**laughing-

**Kenshin: **What's so, hic, funny?

**Sano: **You of coarse.

**Kenshinotaku: **SO ADOWABLE!-hugs drunk Kenshin-

**Kaoru: **Hey, he's my adorable drunk!

**Megumi: **No, he's mine!

**Kenshinotaku: **Didn't we do something like this last chapter?

**Megumi and Kaoru: **So, we'll just do it again.

**Kenshinotaku: **Fine by me-holds Kenshin tightly-

**Megumi and Kaoru:-**attack-

**Yahiko: **Woo, CAT FIGHT!

1 Minute Later

**Kenshinotaku, Kaoru, and Megumi:-**panting and glaring at each other-

**Kenshin:-**rocking and looking at the ceiling-Hehe, so many funny shapes

**Kenshinotaku: **Since-huff-neither of us will-puff-give up, let's get Kenshin to choose.

**Kaoru and Megumi: **Fine.

**All Three: **Kenshin, pick who you want more!

**Kenshin:-**looks at the girls-Mmm….-gets up and walks past all three of them-

**Girls: **EH?!

**Kenshin:**-singing-Puff the magic dragon!-lands on Sano-

**Sano:-**grabs Kenshin-

**Girls:-**glare-

**Kaoru: **Give him here and I'll never bully you again.

**Megumi: **Give him to me and I'll never call you rooster

**Kenshinotaku: **Give him to me and I'll give you all the free food you want

**Sano: **I'm sold-hands to Kenshinotaku-

**Kenshinotaku: **YAY!

**Kenshin:-**snaps out of it-hmm-sees he's being held by Kenshinotaku-Ack!

**Kenshinotaku: **Come on Sano, I'll give you your food reward.

**Kenshin: **YOU GAVE ME UP FOR FOOD?!

**Sano: **Sure.

**Kenshin: **And I thought I could trust you.

**Kenshinotaku: **It's okay Kenny-San-pets Kenshin-

**Yahiko:-**giggles-Kenny-san, Hahahaha!

**Kaoru and Megumi:**-hits Yahiko and chases Kenshinotaku-

**Sano: **Well, that's the end of this chapter Sayonara and don't forget, R&R.


	5. High

**Chapter 5: High**

**Kenshinotaku:** Hey everyone, I'm sorry this chapter took so long, I had school and brainstorming to do. But, now it's here!-cheers-Today, I will be doing the idea that Warlord Darnell gave me(Thanks, oh and sorry if what happens to Kenshin isn't really a symptom(s))

**Kenshin: **What messed up things are you doing to me today?

**Kenshinotaku: **Nothing too bad. Just eat this brown stuff.

**Kenshin: **What is it?

**Kenshinotaku: **It's a, uh….Marij-American candy.

**Kenshin:-**takes a little bit and chews-

**Kenshinotaku: **How do you feel?

**Kenshin: **Everything's all colorful!-laughs-

**Sano: **What is wrong with him.

**Kenshin: **He's having a moment

**Kenshin:-**sits-Ugh, I'm too lazy to do anything.

**Kaoru: **Come on Kenshin, get up-pulls his arm-

**Kenshin: **I'm too lazy!

**Kaoru: **I don't care, get up!-pulls harder-

**Sano:-**helps Kaoru-

**Kenshin: **I want a taco.

**Yahiko: **A taco?

**Kenshinotaku: **I have a taco!-pulls out big taco-

**Kenshin:-**lazily tries to get it-I can't get it!

**Kaoru: **That's because you have to get up and get it.

**Kenshin: **I don't wanna. You get it for me.

**Kaoru:-**glares angrily at Kenshin-

**Kenshinotaku: **Hehehe, Thank you Warlord for such a funny idea, I would've never thought of it.

**Kaoru: **I'M GONNA KILL YOU!-tackles Kenshin-

**Kenshinotaku: **Well, gotta go before Kaoru kills "MY" Kenshin.

(In the Background)Kenshinotaku: GET AWAY FROM HIM!

**Kaoru: **I'LL GET AWAY FROM HIM WHEN HE ISN'T SO STUPID!

**Kenshin:-**looking at the ceiling-The ceiling is moving!

**Sano:-**sweatdrops as he watches all the chaos-I guess it's about time to end the chapter, so, Sayonara everyone!


	6. Pants

**Chapter 6: Pants(not the best name for it)**

**Kenshinotaku:** Hey everyone, today I have an idea from Dragonlover71491(I think this is my favorite idea so far)Thank you for telling me, and sorry for being so late with having it up.

**Kenshin: **Uh-oh.

**Kenshinotaku: **It shouldn't be too bad for you…this time-walks towards Kenshin-

**Kenshin:-**gulp-Stay away! Kaoru-dono, please help me!

**Kaoru: **No way, you ordered me around last chapter.

**Kenshin:-**sighs-I didn't want to do this Kaoru-dono, but-turns Battousai-Help me now or you won't see the light of day for a long time!

**Kaoru:-**struck with fear-Alright!-Attacks Kenshinotaku-Stay away from Kenshin!

**Kenshinotaku: **It's a good thing I told Sanosuke and Yahiko my plan

**Sano and Yahiko:-**sneak behind Kenshin and pulls down his pants-

**Kenshin: **Ack!-covers underwear-

**Megumi: **It's…pink!

**Sano and Yahiko:-**bust out laughing-Oh Kami-Sama, I can't believe he's wearing pink butterfly underwear!

**Kenshinotaku: **Awwww, so cute(even if I don't like pink)!

**Kaoru:-**blushes-

**Kenshin:-**goes Battousai again-I'LL DESTROY YOU!-chases Kenshinotaku-

**Kenshinotaku: **IT WASN'T MY IDEA!-runs away and hides in a closet-

_**30 minutes later**_

**Kenshinotaku:**-Comes out of closet slowly, whispers-Well, this is the end, sayonara.

**Kenshin: **There you are!-chases-

**Kenshinotaku: **Aaah!


	7. War Story

**Chapter 7: War Story**

**Kenshinotaku:** Hello! I'm back with more torture on our dear rurouni, and we also have a special guest….WARLORD DARNELL!

**Warlord Darnell:**-appears randomly-Hey!

**Kenshinotaku:** Welcome Darnell.

**Warlord Darnell:** Thank you…so, where's Kenshin?

**Kenshin:** I'm right here.

**Darnell:**-walks over to Kenshin-You're an ex-hitokiri, so today all you have to do is tell us a war story.

**Kenshin:** Eh?!

**Darnell:** Well?

**Kenshin:** Um…

**The Kenshingumi and Kenshinotaku:** Do it, do it, do it, do it!

**Darnell:**-sighs-Guess I'll go first….Okay, it was during the last days of the Tokugawa, we were battling the Shinsengumi and then….BOOM! Several cannons went off. Many men died. I held one of them on my lap and could only watch as they died….he choked and coughed and at his last moments said "I'm sorry." and died silently.

**Kenshinotaku:**-cries-That was so sad!-hugs Sano's shoulder(only cause he's closest to me)-

**Sano:** Wait, how old are you Darnell?

**Darnell:** That's classified…Now it's Kenshin's turn to tell a story

**Kenshin:** Alright, alright….it was the last battle of the war…..and there was people dead or screaming everywhere, and I found a half-dead man. He cried for his mother and held my leg. I had to stay by his side until he died, tears still rolling down his open, dead eyes. I closed his eyes and had no other chose but to leave him

**Kenshinotaku:**-curls on the floor and cries-So sad!

**Yahiko**: Geez….wait, isn't it time to end the story?

**Kaoru:** Oh yeah, it is….Kenshinotaku, time to do closing remarks.

**Kenshinotaku:**-still on floor-

**Darnell**: I could do it.

**Sano:** It'll be weird not having Kenshinotaku or Kaoru doing it, but okay.

**Kaoru:**-gives Darnell the line-

**Darnell:** Kenshinotaku would like to thank me, AniMinazuki, Dragonlover71491, vampirefanatic17, kaoruhyunalover, xPureYume, and Beyond Doubt for the reviews, favs, and follows. She wishes for you to please keep reviewing and giving ideas for the next chapters.

**Everyone**: Sayonara!

**Kenshinotaku**:-mumbles-Sayonara.


	8. Pink Dress

**Chapter 8: Pink Dress**

**Kenshinotaku:** Hey everyone! I have another idea from one of my wonderful reviewers and it seemed too funny to not to put up.

**Kenshin:** Oh Kami, what are you doing to me this time?

**Kenshinotaku:**-pulls out pink dress-I just want you to wear this dress

**Kenshin:** NO WAY!

**Kenshinotaku:**-whines-Kenshin-Sama doesn't like me anymore!

**Kaoru:** Kenshin, you made our narrator cry!-hits Kenshin's head-

**Kenshin:** Ow!-rubs head-I didn't mean to make her cry, I just don't want to wear the dress

**Kenshinotaku:**-cries-All I want-sniff-Is for you to wear it

**Kaoru:**-glares-Wear it!

**Kenshin:**-groans-Okay-goes off stage to change-

_A Couple Minutes Later_

**Kenshin:**-comes out in the cute dress-

**Kenshinotaku:**-instantly stops crying-Yay!-hugs Kenshin-Your adorable!

**Kenshin:** When can I take this off?

**Kenshinotaku:** At the end of the chapter…maybe.

**Kenshin:**-groans-

**Sano:** And I thought he looked like a woman before

**Yahiko:** Hahahaha! Oh Kami, this is hilarious!

**Kaoru:** You should wear a dress more often

**Kenshin:** 0_0x

**Kenshinotaku:** Wait…it's missing something-thinks-Oh!-runs off stage-

**Kaoru:** What is she doing?

**Kenshin:** I have a feeling I don't wanna know

**Kenshinotaku:**-runs on stage with a pink bow in hand-Here we go!-sticks it in Kenshin's hair-Perfecto!

**Kenshin:** Your just making me look stupid

**Kenshinotaku:** o.o-cries-Now Kenshin-Sama doesn't like my pretty idea

**Kaoru:**-comforts Kenshinotaku-It's okay, the rest of us like your idea.

**Kenshin:**-sigh-I…Love your idea Kenshinotaku-dono.

**Kenshinotaku:** Do you mean it?

**Kenshin:**-hesitantly nods-

**Kenshinotaku:** I knew you'd love it!-jumps around happily-

**Sano:** She's having some emotional issues today

**Kenshinotaku:** Am not, I'm just crazy.

**Kenshin:**-whispers to himself-We found that out chapters ago

**Kenshinotaku:** What was that?

**Kenshin:** Nothing!

**Kenshinotaku:** Good! Now, since it's late and I'm lazy/tired it's time for the end of the chapter.

**Kenshin:** Does that mean I can take this dress and bow off?

**Kenshinotaku:**-sighs in disappointment-Yeah..

**Kenshin:**-stops-I guess I'll keep it on a little longer.

**Kenshinotaku: **I LOVE YOU!

**Everyone:** Sayonara, until next chapter!


	9. InuYasha Necklace

**Chapter 9(my fav #): InuYasha Necklace**

**Kenshinotaku:** Omg, it's chapter 9, I can't believe it! I love you all for the favs, reviews, follows, and ideas. Today, is actually my favorite idea so far.

**Kenshin:** No more torture!

**Kenshinotaku:** Don't disappoint your fans like that

**Kenshin:** Can't you make a different story to make them happy.

**Kenshinotaku:** They like this one the most. Now, we are going to have some guests today…come on out!

**Kagome:**-comes out pulling InuYasha-Hey!

**InuYasha:** Let me go!

**Kenshinotaku:** Don't leave so soon, you're my 2nd fav anime character.

**Kagome:** Stop being mean InuYasha

**InuYasha**: Tsk.

**Kenshinotaku:** Anyways, you said you would bring something, right?

**Kagome:** Yep, it's a present for Kenshin-pulls out small box and gives it to me-

**Kenshinotaku:**-opens and smiles evilly-Kenshin, come look.

**Kenshin:**-walks over cautiously-

**Kenshinotaku:**-puts magical necklace around Kenshin's neck-

**Kenshin:** No, get it off!-tries to pull it off-

**Kagome:** It doesn't come off that easily, if it did InuYasha wouldn't still have one.

**InuYasha:** Good luck.

**Kenshin:**-gulp-Kenshinotaku, get it off!

**Kenshinotaku:** Sit!-Kenshin falls on his face-Ask me nicely, and add that you love me

**Kenshin:**-gets up-I love you Kenshinotaku, could you please take it off?

**Kenshinotaku:** I love you too, but I can't

**Kenshin:**-bangs head on a nearby wall-

**Kagome:** Well, I have to go now, By-bye!-poofs away with InuYasha-

**Kenshinotaku:** Greatest early Christmas present ever!

**Kaoru:** What's wrong with Kenshin?

**Kenshinotaku:** He doesn't like his early Christmas present.

**Kaoru:**-sees Kenshin trying to bite the necklace off-

**Kenshinotaku:** Sit!-Kenshin falls-Don't bite it.

**Kaoru:** That's so cool!

**Kenshinotaku:** I know-smiles-Well, it's time to go, I have to have some fun with Kenshin before I take it off-laughs evilly as thunder roars in the background-

**Kaoru:**-backs away-

**Kenshinotaku:** Too much?

**Kaoru:**-nods-

**Kenshinotaku:**-sighs-


	10. Chibi Kenshin

**Chapter 10: Chibi Kenshin**

**Kenshinotaku:** Hey everyone, it's time for another chapter!

**Kenshin:** I can't believe I've lived all the way to chapter 10

**Kenshinotaku:** It's okay Kenshin-Sama, today will be a little easier on you.

**Kenshin:** Everytime you say that it's not true.

**Kenshinotaku:**-eyes well with tears-Kenshin-Sama doesn't trust me anymore! Waaa!

**Kaoru:** Kenshin, stop making Kenshinotaku cry!

**Kenshin:**-pats Kenshinotaku's back-I'm sorry, please don't cry. I do trust you.

**Kenshinotaku:** Yay!-hugs Kenshin-Now I can do the idea a reviewer gave me.

**Kenshin:** And…what is this idea?

**Kenshinotaku:** To make you an adorable Chibi, abracadabra!

**Kenshin:** Eh?!-turns into Chibi-

**Kaoru and Megumi:** Kawaii!

**Kenshinotaku:**-grabs Chibi-Mine!

**Kaoru:** No, he's mine. I had him before either of you!

**Megumi:** Who said he wanted a tomboy like you?

**Kenshinotaku:** Almost every RK fan there is

**Megumi:** Your not helping.

**Kenshinotaku:** Meh, he's still mine.

**Kenshin:**-thinking-Their crazy!

**Girls:**-arguing and slapping at each other-

**Random Fan:**-takes Kenshin and runs-

**Girls:**-death glare at the fan and chase them-

**Kenshinotaku:**-growling-Come back here!

**Kaoru:** Give back "MY" Kenshin!

**Megumi:** You won't make it far!

**Random Fan:**-screaming-

**Kenshinotaku:**-tackles fan-GOTCHA!

**Kaoru:**-swipes Kenshin-

**Megumi:**-takes Kenshin from Kaoru-

**Random Fan:** Hold on, I have something even better than that Chibi

**Girls:** Prove it

**Random Fan:**-holds up a pic with every Kenshin fans dreams on it-

**Girls:**-sparkly eyed-KAWAII!

**Random Fan:** Give me the Chibi and you get the pictures

**Megumi:**-hands Kenshin over-

**Random Fan:**-gives them the photos-It's okay now Kenshin-gets a wand-Abracadabra!

**Kenshin:**-turns normal-I'm normal again!

**Girls:** Hey!

**Random Fan:**-talking fast-Well that's all today bye!-runs-

**Girls:** COME BACK NOW!

**Kenshin:**-sweatdrops-I think their over obsessed


	11. No Chores For You

**Chapter 11: No chores or you**

**Kenshinotaku:** Omgosh, this story is endless. That's wonderful, thanks everyone! Today I have another reviewers idea, it shouldn't be too bad for Kenshin.

**Kenshin:** I hope so. What do I have to do? Wear some crazy outfit, eat strange foods…

**Kenshinotaku:** How fun that sounds, no. All you have to do is go a day without doing any chores at all.

**Kenshin:** That's it?…That'll be easy

**Kenshinotaku:** We'll see about that. Everyone put in your bets to Kaoru and see who wins-everyone goes to Kaoru-

**Kaoru:**-writes down all the bets quickly-There's too many, Sano, Yahiko, get some of them!

**Sano and Yahiko:** Alright!-writes down some of the bets-

**Kenshinotaku:** Okay, everyone has voted…now you have to avoid doing chores starting….NOW!

**Kenshin:**-talking to himself-I can do this.

**15 Hours Later**

**Kenshinotaku:** Okay, let's see how Kenshin is doing with this-goes to Kenshin's room-

**Kenshin:**-rocking in fetal position whispering to himself-

**Kenshinotaku:** o_o Wow, he's taking this serious.

**Kenshin:**-whispering-I can do this, I can do this-plays with a piece of fabric-

**Kaoru:** That's just creepy.

**Kenshinotaku:** Let's check on him again later-scoots out of room awkwardly-

**End of Challenge**

**Kenshinotaku:** Sano, go tell Kenshin the challenge is over

**Sano:** Why me?!

**Kenshinotaku:** Because he's really scaring me and someone has to tell him

**Sano:** Get Kaoru to do it!

**Kenshinotaku:** Kaoru and Yahiko are in their rooms, so go.

**Sano:** Fine-walks into room-Kenshin….

**Kenshin:**-laughing strangely and talking to his sword-

**Sano:** Uh, Kenshin…you can go clean now, the challenge is over.

**Kenshin:**-looks at Sano in surprise and jumps up-FINALLY!-runs out of room laughing hysterically-

**Kenshinotaku:** I'm officially terrified.

**Sano:** You got that right.

**Kaoru:** How is he doing?

**Kenshinotaku:**-points at Kenshin hugging a broom happily-

**Kenshin:** I missed you so much!

**Kaoru:** O.o

**Kenshinotaku:** Ok, time to end the chapter.

**Sano: **(in background)Let go of the broom Kenshin!

**Kenshin:** NO!

**Sano:** Let go!

**Kenshin:** No, no, no!

**Kenshinotaku:** Bye, please R&R!


	12. Truth or Dare

**Kenshin Torture 12: Truth or Dare**

**Kenshinotaku:** Hey everyone! It's time for another Kenshin Torture but, I'm really tired so this chapter may not be long. Let's get started!

**Kenshin:** What's happening this chapter?

**Kenshinotaku:** Truth or Dare.

**Kenshin:** That's it?

**Kenshinotaku:** Nope, you gotta wear this too-pulls out detector-

**Kenshin:** Oro?

**Kenshinotaku:**-puts detector on Kenshin-Okay, first question…Truth or Dare

**Kenshin:** Truth.

**Kenshinotaku:** Do you love Kaoru?

**Kenshin:** Only as a friend-gets buzzed-Ow!

**Kenshinotaku:** Your lying! Try again

**Kenshin:**-blushes-I do love her…and I never want to lose her

**Kaoru:**-blushes-Kenshin…

**Audience:** Awwww.

**Kenshinotaku:** That's so sweet!-thinks of another question-Okay Kenshin, Truth or Dare?

**Kenshin:** T-Truth…

**Kenshinotaku:** Do you sing in the shower?

**Kenshin:**…..yes.

**Sano and Yahiko:** Hehehe.

**Kaoru:** It's not like you two don't sing in the shower too.

**Sano and Yahiko: **Don't say that aloud!

**Kenshinotaku:** Now, for the second to last question. Truth or Dare?

**Kenshin:**…Dare.

**Kenshinotaku:** I dare you to…-somebody comes in and gives me an idea-kiss one of the guys for 5 seconds.

**Kenshin:** o_o

**Sano:** Wait, he has to kiss one of us?!

**Kenshinotaku: **Pretty much

**Kenshin:** I'm not going to kiss another guy!-gets shocked-Yow!-gulps and kisses Sano-

**Kenshinotaku:**-yelling back to guy that gave the idea-That's the funniest idea ever Toby!

**Kenshin and Sano:**-separates and wipe's their mouths-Yuck!

**Sano:** Why me?!

**Kenshin:** I'll explain later

**Kenshinotaku:** Soo worth it. Now, last question, truth or dare?

**Kenshin:**…Truth(I'm not doing anymore dares!)

**Kenshinotaku:** Have you licked your sword when nobody is looking?

**Kenshin:** Lick my sword?! No!-shocked-…Only once

**Kenshinotaku:** Hehe, lucky for you I'm too tired to keep going so here-takes off detector-

**Kenshin:** Phew.

**Kenshinotaku:** Bye everyone!(This chapter was long then I thought)


	13. Cat Care

**Chapter 13: Cat Care**

**A/N-****Sorry Warlord Darnell if I make you and/or your cats ooc!**

**Kenshinotaku:** Alright Kenshin, time for chapter 13!

**Kenshin:** I'm scared.

**Kenshinotaku:** It's alright, you just have to care for Warlord Darnell's cats.

**Kenshin:** Cats?

**Warlord Darnell:** Yep-points to cats-These are my Maine Coons, Kilroy, Luna, and Cobalt.

**Kenshinotaku:** Good luck!-Warlord and Kenshinotaku leave Kenshin alone with cats-

**Kenshin:** Ok, their just cats…I can handle this.

**7 Hours Later**

**Kenshinotaku:** Kenshin, I'm back to get the cats!

**Kenshin:** Take them and get them away from me!

**Kenshinotaku:** They couldn't have been that…-sees dead things, half eaten fish, and Luna stalking Kenshin-

**Kenshinotaku:** Wooooow-grabs Luna-It looks like you girls and guy were good behaved.

**Kenshin:** Good behaved?! Their torture!

**Kenshinotaku:** Kenshin 1. This is a "Kenshin" Torture and 2. Their just cats-hugs Luna-Their too adorable to be bad! Now, I should get these to Darnell.

**Warlord Darnell:** That's ok, I'm right here.

**Kenshinotaku:** That's so cool and weird how you just randomly appear sometimes.

**Warlord Darnell:** I know-calls cats-I should be going.

**Kenshinotaku:** Me too, I have a 14th chapter to do.

**Everyone:**-waves-Bye-bye!


	14. Sword Licking?

**Chapter 14: Sword Licking?**

**Kenshinotaku:** 14th chapter, Yay!

**Kenshin:** Boo!

**Kenshinotaku:** Your so pessimistic

**Kenshin:** It's because I've gone through 13 chapter of inhuman torture.

**Kenshinotaku:** How about we just get to AniMinazuki's idea

**Kenshin:** And that idea is?

**Kenshinotaku:** Get your sakabatou.

**Kenshin:** Why?

**Kenshinotaku:** Get it.

**Kenshin:** Fine-pulls out sword-

**Kenshinotaku:** Now…lick it.

**Kenshin:** L-lick it?!

**Kenshinotaku:** I said, lick it!

**Kenshin:**….

**Kenshinotaku:** Do it like Saito did in episode 28.

**Kenshin:**-holds sword up and licks it-Bleh!-wipes tongue-

**Kenshinotaku:** Hehehe, short chapter but funny idea.

**A/N-**Thanks to everyone who gave me reviews, favs, ideas, and Follows!


	15. Black Friday

**Chapter 15: Black Friday**

**Kenshinotaku:** Time for chapter 15!

**Kenshin:** I can't believe I've lived through all these horrid chapters

**Kenshinotaku:** Don't call them horrid!

**Sano:** He's saying it cause he's a wimp

**Kenshin:** You try going through her torturing

**Kenshinotaku:** Great idea, I'll make a Sano Torture later

**Sano:** Eh?!

**Kenshinotaku:** Well, I'm bored and I like to write when I'm bored.

**Kaoru:**-cough-Crazy-cough cough-

**Kenshinotaku:** What was that?

**Kaoru:** Nothing.

**Kenshinotaku:** Whatever(I know this has already passed but whatever)Kenshin, you have to go to the store and get me a few things.

**Kenshin:**-sarcastic-Greeeat.

**Kenshinotaku:** Here's your list, now hurry before it get's too bad-pushes out the door-

(At Market)**Kenshin:** Oro?!-sees people everywhere-Uh…-pushes through crowd-Excuse me….excuse me

**Random Guy:** Hey!

**Kenshin:** Gomenasai!(Meaning: Sorry)-grabs items on the list-

**Random Crowd:**-tramples on Kenshin-

**Kenshin:** Orooo!

(In line)**Kenshin:**-tapping foot impatiently-Come on line-line moves up a step-Ugh!

(Back in studio)**Kenshin:**-tired-I'm back-

**Kenshinotaku:** And how was your first experience of Black Friday at a store?

**Kenshin:** I don't know what Black Friday is, but the store was terrible.

**Kenshinotaku:** And that is why I sent you, because the rest of us wouldn't make it out alive.

**Kenshin:** How cruel.

**Kenshinotaku:** Don't worry I'll be nicer to you when I'm making the Sano Torture

**Sano:** You were serious about that?!

**Kenshinotaku:** Of coarse.

**Sano:** Don't do it, please!

**Yahiko, Kenshin, Megumi, and Kaoru:** Do it!

**Kenshinotaku:** Your outnumbered by a lot.

**Sano:** Even you, Megumi and Kenshin?!

**Kenshin:** You called me a wimp….

**Megumi:**….And you do need a good lesson.

**Kenshinotaku:** Case closed. If any of the reviewers have an idea for My "Sano Torture"

Then you can tell me on here since I don't have anything for that story yet.


	16. Roulette WheelSecret Poems

**Chapter 16: Roulette Wheel/Secret Poems**

**Kenshinotaku:** Hello all, it seems my Sano Torture is a hit before I even wrote it. Thank you for the many ideas I got for my next torture, it made me so happy!

**Kenshin:** If you have a Sano Torture to do, then why are we doing this still?

**Kenshinotaku:** Because, the two ideas I got from Komachi-chan sounded so fun.

**Kenshin:** And, dare I ask…what are her ideas?

**Kenshinotaku:** Well, first we have a nice roulette wheel over here.

**Kenshin:** Roulette wheel?

**Kenshinotaku:** Yup-puts Kenshin on the wheel and ties ropes on him-It'd be a good idea to not try to escape.

**Kenshin:** Oro?

**Kenshinotaku:** Spin it!-random workers spin the wheel-

**Kenshin:**-spinning really fast-Orororororo!

**Kenshinotaku:**-stops the wheel-Now, wasn't that fun?

**Kenshin:** No.

**Kenshinotaku:** That's too bad, let's see if it works the second time-spins the wheel again-

**Kenshin:** Aaaaahhhh! Make it stop!

**Kenshinotaku:**-stops the wheel-Did you have fun that time?

**Kenshin:** No!

**Kenshinotaku:**-sigh-looks like we'll have to do it again-laughs and spins the wheel-I love being evil, sometimes-stops the wheel-

**Kenshin:** I feel sick-jumps off and goes to the bathroom-

**Kenshinotaku:** And I thought it would take more than that.

**A Few Minutes Later**

**Kenshin:**-comes out and sees everyone around Kenshinotaku-Oro?

**Kenshinotaku:** Oh, this one is about Kaoru

**Kaoru:** Me?!

**Sano:** Read it!

**Kenshinotaku: **I see you

I see my world in your eyes

I feel fingers caressing my back

I feel my eyes being kissed

I feel my feet being rubbedI open my lips

I open my arms.

**Audience:** Awwww!

**Kenshin:** Who said you could read that?!

**Kenshinotaku:** Me, the audience, and the Kenshingumi.

**Sano:** It's too late now, she's already read 5 others you wrote

**Kenshin:** Eh?!-sees box of poems-Give me those!-grabs box-

**Kenshinotaku:** That's just cruel.

**Kenshin:** These are secret, not for the public.

**Kenshinotaku:** Six of them are in public now.

**Kenshin:**-growls silently-


End file.
